lairfandomcom-20200215-history
Burners
, Rohn, and Jevon, three elite Burners of Asylia.|right|350px]] Burners are an elite division of the Sky Guard of Asylia. The Burners are just like the elite of our world; trained to kill with accuracy, cunning, and efficiency. Even though they were an elite division, the Burners still had many members; most notable among these are Rohn, Captain Talan, Loden, and Jevon, who all took part in the Great Reformation War. Burners would use many tactics to take down their enemies in the battlefield, including ramming into other dragons, landing on the ground to give the Asylian infantry ground support, destroying enemy navies to cut off sea support to their enemies, and all other manner of destruction/strategy. Training It is currently not known how Burners were trained to be so elite and effective as a fighting force of Asylia. We can infer from their level of skill, however, that the men who made up the Burners must have been trained from an early age. The reason for training are speculative; they could have been taken from their families for training, they could have been sent to train as a Burner by their parents, they may even have volunteered themselves. However, this is all speculation and subject to change. We do know that after they were chosen to train, Burners were taken away to be chosen by a dragon who would become their livelong companion in battle and in times of peace as well. This choosing ceremony is unique because, instead of the Burner-to-be choosing his dragon, the dragon chooses him. How old this dragon would be at the time of the choosing remains a mystery, but inference tells us that it would probably be an adult at the time of the choosing. Keep in mind that the Asylians may have had hatcheries for breeding dragons and that newly-born ones may be the choosers and not the older, more experienced ones that would probably already have Burners as their riders. The second reason would also make sense because the new-born dragons would need training as well as Burners-to-be, making them both have to undergo training and further bonding them together. Both are easily forseeable as the truth, so make your own opinion until we have more information on this subject. It is also not known exactly how the dragon chooses its master, but inference tells us that it has something to do with the Burner-to-be's personality or his morals that prompt the dragon to choose him. However, the means with which the dragons could tell what the Burner-to-be's personality or morals are like is not known. Keep in mind that this is all speculation and, for the sake of the article, all speculation should go in, as we have no other sources of information for this subject as of now. It is then inferred that Burners were then trained for many years with their dragon, slowly growing and bonding with it throughout their training. This bonding would be critical for success in the air, as many complicated tactics (such as takedowns) would have to be done with the consent of both dragon and Burner. At the end of these many years of training, the person who had trained all this time would be awarded the rank of Burner. It is unknown as to whether a ceremony would take place to award this person the rank of Burner or if it was just something thrown on to you the second your training was complete (the first one seems more likely, but this is all speculation once again). Life After Training A Burner's life after his training was a very hectic one in times of war. We can infer that in times of war, Burners were put very quickly through their training so that Asylia would have more elite units out on the battlefield aiding the war effort. This would often backfire, however, when these rushed Burners got out on the battlefield, as this would be their first taste of battle and they hadn't even gotten a full training. Consequently, many of these rushed Burners never came back from their first battle. Older and more experienced Burners would be put to many tasks during times of war. Not a battle would be fought without at least one Burner out on the front lines, aiding the war effort of Asylia. In fact, it seemed to be an Asylian strategy to always put their most elite units out on the front lines, as it seems that to the Asylians one Burner dead would mean hundreds, maybe even thousands of regular enemy units dead. This strategy usually worked for Asylia, and it caused the death of thousands of Mokai during the Great Reformation War. Older Burners would also be put on special reconnaissance missions during times of war. In these, Burners would often go behind enemy lines to figure out ways of exploiting the enemy's weaknesses, and in some reconnaissance missions, such as the Scouting Mission of Demon Pass, such scouting parties would cause as much destruction to enemy fortifications as possible, rendering their war effort useless. Usually, however, it seems like the first kind of scouting mission was the more common, as the second would only be done if there was something like the Giant Statue of the Faces or like the Mokai navy in the Burners' way. During times of peace, it is unknown how Burners spent their time. However, inference from the first level of Lair leads us to believe that some attended speeches or special cermonies held in the Palace. It does not seem like this was a common practice, however, so we can only guess what Burners did in their spare time during times of peace. Some speculation says that Burners were always on duty no matter what; some says they were normal people out of war, interacting with their dragons and just living an honest life. A combination of two would seem the most practical, but this is still only speculation. Kinds of Dragons Utilized by Burners At first, it seems as if Plains Dragons were the norm dragon used by Burners. All Burners we see before the level Firestorm ride Plains Dragons, so I would say that this is a pretty safe assessment. Later, however, after the rise of the Diviner, Burners used many different kind of dragons. Instead of just Plains Dragons now, Wind Dragons and even Bull Dragons from the Darklands were utilized as steeds of Burners. However, it seems that very few Burners were qualified to ride Bull Dragons, due to their extremely wild nature and the difficulty of training them. Therefore, Wind Dragons and Plains Dragons were mainly used after the rise of the Diviner. It is not known what dragons Burners used after the Final Battle of the Asylian Capital City or if the military unit even survived after the battle. It is highly probable that since Rohn, Jevon, and the other Burners Rohn rescued from the Maelstrom Prison were all still Burners at heart, they created a new Burner unit, trained to only protect Asylia and not to get caught up in politics or corruption so as to prevent another crisis similar to the Great Reformation War (however good it turned out to be) from happening again. Weapons Utilized The main weapon of a Burner was the stryker. A stryker is a unique weapon with a blade at one end and a chained weapon in the form of a symbol at the other. A button on the handle of the stryker could flip the extremely sharp blade out of the bottom end, allowing for the piercing of armor; another button was situated on the handle for the unhooking of the chained weapon at the top and, when thrown, this weapon could hook onto dragons. This could allow for the Burner to hop onto the enemy dragon and take it down in whatever way he could, utilizing both ends of the stryker to take down both man and dragon. The same button was pressed to coil the chained weapon's chains back up inside the stryker's handle. The stryker was also used for mounting dragons; this was done by unhooking the chained weapon with its button and throwing it at the saddle on the dragon's back, effectively hooking onto it, allowing for the Burner to mount quickly by pressing the button again, which would coil the chain back up inside the stryker, which would subsequently pull the Burner up onto the dragon (sometimes the Burner mounting the dragon would perform a double frontflip when he pressed this button). Burners also carried small swords as back-up weapons just in case something happened to their stryker (i.e. they lost it while flying around in battle, etc, etc). There may have been other weapons utilized by Burners (discluding their dragons) that we do not know about at the moment, so speculation is welcome. Notable Members *Rohn *Loden *Jevon *Captain Talan Category:Military units